The present disclosure relates generally to dental aligners. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to trimming or cutting dental aligners.
Dental aligners may be worn by a patient receiving orthodontic treatment. Some dental aligners are fabricated by thermoforming aligner material to a dental mold. After thermoforming the aligner material to a dental mold, the formed aligner is cut and removed from the dental mold so that the aligner can be worn by the patient.